Tripod assemblies typically include three legs which that can deploy out to form a support structure for devices such as cameras. Such as assemblies, however, are usually difficult to use in terms of mounting to their associated device or in terms of how each leg becomes stable. In turn, such tripods have been known to be unstable for smaller, mobile computing devices and may also require relatively stable, flat surfaces.
Such tripods are therefore limited in the manner in which they can be used, their ease of use, and the support that they may impart to their respective device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.